gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elders
'"The Elders" '''is the first episode of Season -1 of ''The Opposite World of Gumball, and the first episode overall. Synopsis Gumball, Darwin and Anais are forced to spend a weekend with Granny JoJo and while Richard and Nicole are on vacation. Plot Gumball, Anais and Darwin are in the living room, being informed by Richard that they're going to spend the weekend with their Granny JoJo, much to their dismay. Nicole then enters the room and informs the children that they're going to spend the weekend with her at the retirement home, even more to their dismay. After Gumball questions them why they aren't coming, Nicole informs them that they're going on vacation, and the kids can't be brought with because they don't have enough money. At school, Gumball and Darwin continue complaining about their future weekend, and begin putting together a "Retirement Home Boredom Survival Kit", which mainly contained all of their electronics and comics. Principal Brown then runs out of the cafeteria, overdramatizing the cut on his arm. The school nurse comes over to Gumball and Darwin and mistakes the kit for a First Aid Kit, and asks if she can borrow it. Gumball and Darwin, oblivious to the situation, say yes, and the nurse runs off with it. She then covers Principal Brown's arm with pages of the comic book, and mistakes the video game console as a defibrillator. Gumball and Darwin decide to go back to complaining about spending the weekend with Granny JoJo. The episode cuts to multiple scenes where they're in and out of school complaining about the weekend, until Friday evening arrives and they're in the car, with Anais as well. Nicole then scolds them on their disrespect towards Granny JoJo and Anais assures them that the weekend won't be so bad. They arrive at the retirement home, and Gumball, Darwin and Anias reluctantly walk inside. Richard and Nicole then speed away, so as to not have to work up a conversation with Granny JoJo. The kids see Granny JoJo walk down the hallway, and Anais greets her awkwardly. Granny JoJo cynically greets them back, and takes them to her room. Once they arrive, Gumball and Darwin are already viciously playing video games on their phone, while Granny JoJo tries to introduce them to her friends. Anais is the only one to socialize with the elders, but her awkwardness has restrained her voice. Granny JoJo looks away for a moment and looks back to see Gumball, Anais and Darwin playing on the same phone. Granny JoJo informs them of the lack of electrical outlets in the room, that the trio ignore. Gumboil's phone then runs out of battery, and they're forced to socialize with her friends. free to continue the story Characters Main Characters • Gumball • Darwin • Anais • Granny JoJo Supporting Characters • Nicole • Richard • Betty • The Senior Citizens • Craig Minor Characters • Tobias • Ms. Simian • Leslie • Penny • William • Alan • Carmen Trivia • Richard is the first one to speak in this episode, meaning he has the first line of dialogue in the entire series. • Richard, Gumball, Anais and Darwin are the first characters to appear in the series. Category:Episodes by Cynoveris